


The San Diego Comic Con Incident

by Aeiouna



Category: Entourage, Ghost Soup Infidel Blue RPF, Mendol
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone was gonna know what went down at SDCC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The San Diego Comic Con Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



**San Diego Comic Con 2012**

Vince dropped his luggage on one of the beds and flopped himself onto the other one. He had only agreed to go to this silly convention because it was going to get his mind off of things. He had a lot on his plate right now: his divorce, his being relegated to doing crappy television shows like his brother (though in his case, he was a in a sci-fi show instead of a fantasy show, but it was still crappy television). And it was really bringing him down.

He hadn't ever meant to get into television. He was in Head On. He was in Queens Boulevard. He was fucking Aquaman, for fuck's sake! And now what was doing? Some cheesy sci-fi show. And not just any cheesy sci-fi show, a remake of a remake of a Japanese show. Oh, and it's now on SyFy. This wasn't what he did. He was Vincent fucking Chase.

He sighed. So, he agreed to do this panel. The panel was how television shows, and particularly science fiction shows, handle the jump between adaptations and localizations. He was representing the American side, obviously, and they had gotten one of the Japanese actors to represent the other side. This would be interesting.

He got up and got into the shower, the panel was going to be in a few hours. He was admittedly anxious to see who he was doing this panel with. Maybe it was a chick. A sexy Asian chick.

* * *

Vince took his seat at the panel and looked around at the con goers who were filing in, a couple girls giggling and whispering, "Oh my God, it's Luke!" and "He's so hot!" That made a smug smile come across his face. Vince still had it.

A tap on his shoulder and he turned his head. Staring at him was the hottest girl he had ever seen. She tucked her hair behind her ear and held her hand out nervously, then said in heavily accented English, "I am Kawachi Nami. Oh, um, it'd be reversed here, correct? Nami is my given name. This is how you greet people here?"

Vince shook her hand and nodded politely. "Yup, you got it. I'm Vince Chase. I guess you're the one doing this panel with me."

She nodded. "Yes. Who is your character?"

That one took him a minute. "Oh! I play Luke. What about you?"

"Angela," she responded.

The wheels in Vince's head started to turn, but he pushed them aside because the panel was about to start.

The panel was an hour, but Vince didn't remember much from it at all, because he was just going through the motions. His eyes were on Nami and the way she talked, the way she moved, the way she tucked her hair behind her ear when she got nervous. He needed her and he needed her tonight. He caught up with her after the panel. "Nami?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to meet up at my hotel later tonight?"

She nodded, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Vince made sure to wear just his lounge pants when Nami came up to the room, and making sure to open the door slowly when she knocked. "Glad you could make it," he said with a grin.

"Yes," she walked in and sat on his bed, "It'll be nice to talk to someone anyway. I just broke up with my girlfriend and feeling a bit sad about it."

Vince's heart sank. She's a lesbian.

"I wanted to try things with a man," she shrugged, "And Rei, Rei didn't like that. So she left me."

So much for that heart sinking. She's bisexual.

"Were you ever going to leave her for a man?" Vince asked.

She shook her head. "No, but now," she brought her knees to her chest, "Now that she went ahead and was the one to leave me, I really don't care. I want to do it with a man."

Was that a chorus of angels Vince was hearing in his head? Yes, yes it was. Hot piece of Asian ass, here he came. "Oh, really? Like, just to stick it to your ex or something? Like, revenge?"

"Yes, revenge."

"I can... help with that, you know?" Vince sat on the bed beside her.

Nami looked him up and down. "You could. Not just any man, an _American_ man. That would really make Rei mad."

Vince had no problems with her line of thinking. It got him some pussy, and that was the ultimate goal. To get some rebound pussy of his own. What did he care if he was his rebound's rebound? That happens sometimes, especially in Hollywood. And he wasn't about to turn down an offer of sex from a sexy woman. That wasn't who Vince was. It may have been part of the reason he was now a divorcee, but it wasn't who he was.

He threw Nami's shirt over her head and cupped her tits. Smaller than he's used to, but then again he's used to California girls. Ninety percent of their tits are fake anyway.

Nami fell on the bed. She didn't remember the last time she was with a man. Their hands were definitely different, that was for sure. Larger, rougher. And she liked them that way. She liked them being different. She crossed and uncrossed her legs and whimpered with each time Vince pinched her nipples.

Vince licked his lips. Her moaning was making him incredibly hard. He quickly ripped off her clothes and wasted no time pushing his throbbing cock into her pussy. She was tight, probably from going without penetration for a while. Or maybe she did kegals. He didn't care, her pussy was tight, the good kind of tight, and it felt so fucking good. He thrust and moaned at her moaned and groaned at her whimpers. He squeezed and kissed her tits and pulled her close. His body was on fire.

It didn't last very long, they both were due and came very quickly, but neither cared right now.

The rumor that they had fucked got around the convention center quickly, and then spread to the gossip blogs, but he didn't care. Vincent Chase was in the news again, and the world was about to know Kawachi Nami. And the world should know Kawachi Nami.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What's beyond rock bottom?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/609939) by [moriann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriann/pseuds/moriann)




End file.
